


One Call Away

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I feel so exposed posting this, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Roleplay, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Two Shot, almost entirely pure sin dont judge me, cos all of these are my kinks tbh, im not even sorry, some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: “What would you do to me if I was there with you?”

  Yuri heard Victor mutter a curse under his breath as he shifted, his breathing getting heavier.

  “Oh Yuri," he murmured. "I'd take you apart."
 
  Russian translation available here





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real here, I just wanted an excuse to write Victuri phone sex so i did. This is extremely kinky trash (like me lmao) so be prepared for it.
> 
> Also, EPISODE 9 MURDERED ME AND DUMPED MY DEAD CORPSE IN A RIVER AND IM PERFECTLY FINE WITH IT. I FULLY EXPECT A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL WITH A RING AND ALL, WITHIN THE NEXT FEW EPS.
> 
> EDIT: Some AMAZING **[fanart](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/post/155121158732/amenpenis-truly-honestly-this-fic-by)** for this fic was drawn by @[amenpenis](http://amenpenis.tumblr.com/) and I am still in shock at how good it is tbh.
> 
> Russian translation available **[here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5710366)**

Yuri's hands gripped his phone tightly, finger hovering over the ‘call’ button. Victor was back in Russia, having gone back for a week to tie up some loose ends that had remained since he moved in with Yuri. Though they called each other every night since he left, Yuri couldn’t help the pang in his heart whenever he thought of him, wanting more than anything to be at his side. He needed to see him again, to feel his embrace, to hear his voice directly instead of from a crackly cellphone, or staticky computer screen. It was all he could think about for the past few days as he eagerly counted down the days until the others return.

 

However, this time, he was beset upon by a  _ different  _ kind of need.

 

Pressing down on the call button, Yuri felt his heart speed up, the dial tone echoing in his ears. He almost hoped that Victor wouldn’t pick up so he wouldn’t have to go through with this, though he knew he’d probably regret it later. He was quite desperate at this point after all.

 

“Yuri?” 

 

Yuri felt his heart stop at his voice, tinged with sleep. 

 

“Hi,” he said, teeth chewing on his bottom lip anxiously. “Were you asleep?”

 

“Hm no, not really. I just got into bed. What time is it there?”

 

Yuri felt his heart skip a few beats at the thought of Victor, freshly showered with his hair pushed back, wrapped up cosily in bed. “About,” he glanced at the wall clock, “3AM.”

 

“Yeah I figured. Why are you up this late? Miss me that much?” teased Victor.

 

Yuri went silent, simply listening to Victor’s breathing for a while. “Yes,” he finally said. “I do actually. But that's not the main reason I called.”

 

“Then why did you? Is something wrong?” Victor’s voice took on a slightly panicked tone. “I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone there, I-”

 

“Victor!” said Yuri, snapping him out of it. “Nothing's wrong. I'm fine.”

 

“Oh, sorry,” said Victor with a soft laugh. “I'm not used to being away from you for this long. Forgive me.” 

 

“It's fine.” 

 

The pair went silent, Yuri’s courage slowly abandoning him as he thought about what he was about to ask of his boyfriend.

 

“Yuri?” came Victor’s soft voice. “Tell me what's wrong.”

 

“V-Victor I-” Yuri swallowed, his boyfriend’s voice already beginning to affect him. “It’s been so long I- I need-” he broke off with a small whimper, a flush staining his cheeks.

 

“Are you asking what I think you’re asking?” Victor’s voice sounded both amused and intrigued, Yuri could imagine his eyes flashing on the other end.

 

“Please...”

 

“Come on Yuri,” breathed Victor, voice slightly unsteady as he undoubtedly imagined how the other man looked right now. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

 

“V-Victor I-,”

 

“No Yuri,” he reprimanded  gently. “Try again.” 

 

Yuri blushed furiously knowing what Victor wanted to hear. He whined slightly, thighs rubbing together to gain whatever friction he could. It wasn't like this was the first time they'd used this kind of play in the bedroom, but saying it on the phone was certainly new territory for both of them. 

 

“Baby,” Victor’s soft voice sent shudders down his spine. “Are you ok?” 

 

Yuri swallowed, gathering up his courage. 

 

“Yes Daddy.” he exhaled. “I'm ok.”

 

He could hear Victor’s breath hitch on the other end, gaining a tiny boost of confidence from knowing that the other man was affected by this. 

 

“Good boy.”

 

Yuri shuddered as the quietly spoken praise sent sparks running through him, causing his cock to swell further, now tenting his jeans. He stifled a moan, teeth digging into the flesh of his hand as he clumsily undid his pants one handed, sighing in relief as his still clothed arousal was released. 

 

“Yuri, are you touching yourself?” said Victor, hearing the slide of his zipper. “Naughty boy. I don't think I've given you permission yet now have I?”

 

“Daddy, please I-”

 

“No Yuri, not yet.” said Victor, an undercurrent of command creeping into his tone. “Hands off baby.”

 

Yuri reluctantly complied, putting the phone on speaker before placing it next to him on the bed. 

 

“Good boy.” said Victor. “You’re so good for me Yuri, I’m so proud of you.”

 

Yuri whined at Victor’s words, a wet patch growing on the front of his briefs. His fingers clenched around the sheets as his hips canted upwards, unconsciously seeking whatever sweet friction he could find.

 

“Daddy,” he breathed. “What would you do- ah!”

 

“Hm?” 

 

“What would you do to me if I was there with you?”

 

Yuri heard Victor mutter a curse under his breath as he shifted, his breath getting heavier. “Oh Yuri,  _ I’d take you apart _ .”

 

Yuri whimpered, feeling a low coil of heat build up in his abdomen. 

 

“Yes love, I would. Where should I start?” he heard Victor pause, as if contemplating his options. “I think I’d start with your mouth. I’d kiss you over and over until you could barely breathe. I miss your kisses baby, you taste so sweet.”

 

“I miss you too Daddy.” 

 

“That’s makes Daddy very happy, baby” said Victor, arousal evident in his voice. “I’d touch you everywhere, dragging my hands all over your body, except where you want me to. I’d keep on doing that, listening to your sweet sweet sounds. I love hearing you beg.”

 

Yuri whimpered, feeling the pleas that had been building up in his throat die, corroded by arousal. 

 

“I want you to touch yourself for me Yuri.” 

 

Yuri exhaled in relief, hand sliding down across his abdomen. But before he could even release his neglected cock from its fabric confines, Victor added, “Start with your chest.”

 

Hastily discarding his t shirt, Yuri lay back against the bed, panting slightly. Bringing his hands up, he began ghosting his fingers across his chest. 

 

“Are you ready baby?”

 

Yuri nodded before realizing that Victor couldn’t see him. “Yes Daddy.”

 

“Good boy. Now drag your fingers down your neck. Slowly.”

 

Yuri complied, moaning softly, even his own light touch sending sparks radiating across his body. 

 

“Now bring them to your nipples. Circle them for me.” 

 

Yuri did as he was told, dragging his thumbs around the sensitive nubs, causing them to rapidly pebble. 

 

“How do you feel baby?”

 

“Good,” croaked Yuri. “Really good.” 

 

“Are you imagining me touching you?”

 

“Of course Daddy.” 

 

“That's my good boy. More pressure now. Play with them like how I would.”

 

Yuri keened as he pressed down on them, pinching them slightly. The slight pain was heavily tinged with pleasure, causing him to cry out. 

 

“God, you sound so good baby, I wish I was there with you. You know what I’d do after I had you all desperate and writhing under me? I’d take your cock into my mouth slowly. I’d drag my tongue all over it, tasting every single part of you. You’d beg me for more, but I’d take my time. I’d tease all the sensitive spots that I know so well, not stopping until you were sobbing under me. You’d be so beautiful with those tears in your eyes baby, I couldn’t stop thinking about it all day today.”

 

Victor’s words further fanned the flames of arousal that had built up inside the younger man, the already unbearable heat in his abdomen only getting hotter and hotter. “Daddy!” he cried, “Please! I need-ah I need-,”

 

“Daddy always knows what you need baby.” came Victor’s low voice. “I just decide when you can have it. Now, take off your pants.”

 

Yuri quickly ripped them off, freeing his already throbbing arousal. As his hand hovered over his straining length, he asked, too keyed up to wait for a command, “Can I please touch myself now Daddy?”

 

Even though he couldn’t see it, he could practically feel Victor’s grin on the other end. “Since my baby asked so nicely.”

 

Yuri almost cried with relief as his fingers inched downwards, wrapping around the sensitive length. He began to slowly pump himself, spreading the precum that had accumulated at the tip across his length, easing his movements. 

 

“How does it feel love?”

 

“So good Daddy, so good- ngh.”

 

“That’s good- ah!” Victor’s normally controlled voice broke off, his sentence ending with a barely restrained gasp.

 

“Are you touching yourself Daddy?” asked Yuri in a voice that was anything but innocent.

 

“Yes baby. How could I resist when I heard your cute noises?”

 

Yuri couldn’t help but feel slightly proud that he’d managed to reduce Victor to this state. The man usually possessed an insane amount of self control, and hearing him like this was something that Yuri treasured. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted to break him down further, and fortunately, he knew just how. 

 

Reaching over to the bedside table, Yuri quickly retrieved a bottle of lube. Hearing the cap open, Victor ’s breath hitched on the other end. 

“Yuri,” he began. “Are you-”

 

“Yes Daddy.” he said as he covered his fingers with the clear liquid. “I feel so empty, I wish you were here. Your cock makes me feel so good and full.”

 

Victor groaned, breaths coming in heavy short pants. “Love, are you trying to kill me?” he said, hand moving rapidly over his painfully hard cock. “Cir-ah, circle your hole for me baby, get it nice and wet. Can you do that for me?”

 

Yuri quickly obeyed Victor’s breathless command, his wet fingertips gently teasing his rim. “I’m doing it now, Daddy.”

 

“So good for me Yuri, such a good boy,” panted Victor, voice sounding strained. “Start stretching yourself baby. And don’t hold back, I want to hear every single noise your pretty mouth makes- ngh!” he broke off with a moan, sounding like he was holding back his release.

 

Yuri inwardly grinned, wishing that the other was right in front of him, wanting to see the undoubtedly delicious expression he had on. “Daddy,” he said, slipping a finger in. “I miss the way you- ah, you open me up. My fingers aren’t as good as yours. Tell me- ah!” his sentence died in his throat as his finger brushed over a sensitive spot. “Tell me how you’d get me ready to take Daddy’s cock.”

 

“Oh love,” came Victor’s low voice. “I’d- ngh, take my time with you. I’d tease your little hole over and over with just the tips of my fingers, just-ah,rubbing them outside your tight entrance. Maybe if you’re good, I’ll give you a finger or two. Then, when I feel like you’ve earned it, I’d replace them with my mouth. 

 

Yuri whined at the thought of Victor’s tongue lapping at his slick entrance. He’d never admit it, but he really loved being rimmed. The first time Victor had even suggested it he had been scandalized, but now he couldn’t get enough. Slipping another finger inside him, he cried out at the stretch as he began to scissor and curl them, desperately searching for his sweet spot. 

 

“God, I want to taste you Yuri,” Victor murmured. “You always taste so good, I love eating you out. All those cute noises you make, the way you clench around my tongue when it enters you,” Victor moaned, eyes shut as scenes from their last time played in his head. “You were so responsive, tightening around me with every move I made. I bet I could make you cum with just my tongue in your ass. When I get back home, we’re definitely trying it out. What do you say Yuri?”

 

“Yes Daddy, I’d like that.” answered Yuri, eyes fluttering shut as his fingers grazed his prostate, sending shockwaves down his body. 

 

“Of course you would. My baby loves it when Daddy spoils his slutty ass doesn’t he?”

 

Yuri whined in agreement as he slid a third finger into him. As filled as he was, he wanted even more. What he really needed was his lover's thick length buried deep inside him, pounding into him until he knew he'd feel it for days after. 

 

“Daddy, I want your cock.” he whimpered softly. 

 

“I'm so sorry baby.” said Victor, longing tingeing the arousal in his voice. “A few more days, love. Just a few more days until I get back to you. Now, does my precious boy want to cum?”

 

Yuri nodded furiously, wordless cries leaving his lips. 

 

“Use your words Yuri.”

 

Yuri panted, fingers still slowly pumping in and out of him as his other hand simultaneously pleasured his cock. His peak felt so close and yet he knew he'd be unable to climax without Victor’s command. 

 

“Please Daddy,” he whispered, breaths coming erratically. “Let me cum.”

 

He could hear Victor breathing heavily on the other end, moaning as he too, teetered on the edge of his release. 

 

“Cum with me Yuri.” 

 

Victor’s breathless command had Yuri spilling into his fist, his warm release covering his fingers. On the other end he heard Victor shudder, his name on his lips as he reached his own peak. Yuri could only imagine how he looked, silver hair falling over his glazed eyes

 

He laughed softly, hardly believing what they'd just done. “Thanks,” he said. “I really needed that.”

 

“So did I.” came Victor’s low rumble, now laced with a hidden yawn. “I never realized I had such an insatiable boyfriend. Phone sex was sadly not something I expected today.”

 

Yuri blushed at Victor’s teasing. “Don't act like you didn't like it.”

 

“On the contrary Yuri, I absolutely loved it. I've been thinking about you constantly today, and I was almost at my limit. In fact, if you hadn't called me beforehand, I might have done the same” said Victor honestly. 

 

Yuri grinned. “Well next time do it instead of just thinking about it.”

 

Victor laughed. “God, I miss you, my love” he said quietly. 

 

“I do too Victor. I can't wait to see you.”

 

“Not long now. Just a few more days. And,” he said, voice dropping lower. “In fact, once I get back, I plan on showing you exactly  _ how _ much I missed you.”

 

Yuri drew in a breath, flushing slightly. “Can’t wait.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize to Victor and Yuri for writing this, but at the same time, i'm not even sorry lmao. Enjoyyy
> 
> Also, EPISODE 10 FUCKED ME UP, IT WAS EVERYTHING I'VE EVER WANTED I FEEL SO BLESSED TO EXIST AT THE SAME TIME AS THIS AMAZING ANIME. 
> 
> And I'm very pleased to see that Sinnamon Roll Yuri is in fact canon.

The hours ticked away, each passing second seeming longer than the last. Yuri paced the airport waiting room, fingers tapping meaningless patterns on his thighs. Victor’s flight was due any minute now. In hindsight, arriving at the airport three hours before his boyfriend’s flight arrived, was not the smartest decision he could have made. But Yuri couldn’t help himself. His past week without Victor had been absolute torture. He missed him more than he thought was humanly possible, aching to hear his voice or feel his touch or even see him in the flesh, every single second of the time they spent apart. Yuri wondered if other couples had such extreme codependency issues. He made a mental note to ask Phichit about it later.

 

An announcement came in over the intercom, causing Yuri’s ears to prick up. His heart rate sped up after it confirmed that Victor’s flight had just landed ten minutes ago. Barely keeping still, his eyes were on the lookout for silver hair as the arrival hall slowly filled with people.

 

“Yuri!”

 

His heart leapt at that voice. Turning around, he was almost immediately trapped in a hug.

 

“Yuri,” came Victor’s muffled voice. “You made it!”

 

“Of course I did,” replied Yuri, holding onto him so tightly, as if he could be ripped away at any moment. “I needed to see you.”

 

“I missed you so much,” said Victor, brushing the other’s hair behind his ear. “It felt like today would never come.”

 

“Well it’s here now,” beamed Yuri. “Now, what do you want to do? It’s pretty late and I already ate, but maybe we could grab dinner? Some shops should still be open, or maybe i could cook some-”

 

“Yuri,” said Victor, cutting him off. “I ate on the plane, it’s fine.” He laughed softly, eyes sparkling with adoration as he looked at his boyfriend. “How did I get such a good boyfriend?”

 

“I should be asking you that question.”

 

“Hm, maybe.” teased Victor. “Now, I think we should be heading back. We’re blocking the entryway.”

 

* * *

 

Soon, the pair found themselves in the backseat of a cab, speeding down the road back to their apartment. Though it was going at a respectable speed, Yuri couldn't help but wish it went faster. Every so often, he'd sneak a glance at Victor. He couldn't help it really, he looked absolutely breathtaking, illuminated by the moonlight and the lights of the city. It wasn’t long until those little ‘subtle’ glances became full on gawking.

“Had enough yet?” teased Victor after a while, eyes still fixed on the shifting landscape.

 

“You know I never will,” answered Yuri.

 

“I should hope not.” said Victor, turning to look at him. “I don’t know if I could cope otherwise.”

 

“Cheesy.”

 

“Like you’re any better.” Victor smiled, his hand coming to rest on Yuri’s knee. “I don’t know if I told you this, but being without you for that week… I don’t think I can do that again, I just missed you so much it hurt. I missed every single part of you my Котенок. And now, having you right here in front of me…”

 

Yuri drew in a breath as Victor’s hand migrated to his thigh, fingers softly running down the inner seam of his pants leg.

 

“Victor,” he said, “We’re almost home.”

 

Victor exhaled, fringe falling over his eyes. While to the untrained eye, he looked like the image of calm, Yuri knew him well enough to see the barely restrained tension simmering under the surface. “I know.” he whispered. “Forgive me Yuri, I can barely hold myself back right now.” Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to Yuri’s ear before saying. “Daddy’s missed his boy.”

 

Yuri shuddered, fingers curling into fists as he bit down on his lip to prevent any embarrassing noises from escaping. The heat from Victor’s palm bled through the fabric of his trousers, a subtle reminder of the absolute ownership of him that Victor was only too keen to exercise in the bedroom.

 

After what felt like an age, the taxi came to a stop outside their apartment. Barely wasting a moment, Victor calmly opened the door, before pulling his luggage out of the boot. Yuri handed several 1000 yen bills to the driver, hands shaking slightly, quickly thanking him as he got out. Victor was already inside, waiting at the lifts, an almost genial smile on his face as he casually conversed with one of their neighbours. He really was an excellent actor when he wanted to be, the tension in his shoulders barely noticeable at all.

 

The next few minutes passed by in a blur, and he soon found himself standing outside their apartment door. Yuri could barely get the key in the lock, hands shaking as he felt Victor’s body press into his from behind. Victor didn’t say anything as he wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist, dropping his head into the crook of his neck. Shudders travelled down Yuri’s spine as Victor’s hot breath touched his skin, a quiet moan leaving his lips. He leaned back, wanting to feel more of him, the other man’s body acting like a tether to ground him onto the Earth. Everything about Victor right now almost overwhelmed him. His scent, his voice, his touch...

 

“Need some help there?”

 

Yuri blinked, realizing that he’d zoned out, mind completely focused on the man behind him.

 

“Sorry!” he said, quickly opening the door. While he expected Victor to start ripping his clothes off the moment they stepped indoors, he was sorely disappointed when the other man simply walked past him dragging his luggage to their bedroom.

 

He wasn't disappointed for long though.

 

“Yuri.” Victor’s voice had lost its easygoing lilt, replaced by the low tone of command that Yuri only associated with one thing. “Join me in the shower, would you darling?”

 

Yuri swallowed, his cock already half hard with anticipation. Making his way to the bathroom, he drew in a breath at the sight of Victor, already naked under the warm spray of water.

 

“Clothes off baby.”

 

Yuri hastily complied, trying not to seem too eager. Dropping his clothes in the laundry hamper, and carefully placing his glasses on the counter, he opened the steamed up glass door, stepping inside. Victor looked as breathtaking as usual, droplets of water cascading down his perfectly sculpted body. He slicked his wet hair back, blue eyes shamelessly raking across Yuri’s bare form. Pulling him closer, Victor’s hand cupped Yuri’s face, tilting it up as he ran his thumb across perfectly plump lips.

 

“How’s my baby feeling?”

 

Yuri felt his eyes flutter shut unconsciously, his lover’s low voice further igniting the need within him. He moaned quietly, leaning into his touch before answering.

 

“Good. Really good, Daddy.”

 

Victor hummed approvingly, fingers now travelling down Yuri’s neck, gently tracing over the wet skin there. “Look at me baby, I want to see your pretty eyes.”

 

Yuri’s eyes snapped open, meeting Victor’s. “Sorry.” he breathed.

 

“It’s ok.” he said reassuringly, pressing a quick kiss to Yuri’s forehead. “You couldn’t help yourself could you? My baby’s so cute for me, I can hardly stand it. Daddy really missed you, darling. Did my baby miss me?”

 

“Of course I did Daddy.” said Yuri, breath hitching as Victor’s hands trailed down his chest, edging teasingly close to Yuri’s arousal, only to move back upwards again. Yuri let out a keen at the sensation, every brush of Victor’s skin on his feeling like fire. Victor was being unexpectedly gentle today, far from the ravenous beast he’d expected him to be after being separated for so long. Yuri couldn’t blame him, he knew that his boyfriend was the sentimental sort. But as cute as that was normally, he needed more from him today, and by god he was going to get it. Flashing him a pout, Yuri whimpered. “Daddy was so mean, leaving me alone for so long. I was so lonely, all by myself in that big bed.” Yuri inwardly grinned, before delivering the killing blow that he knew would unleash the beast within his silver haired lover. “Maybe I should have found someone else to keep me warm in it.”

 

Victor inhaled sharply, eyes narrowing dangerously. Yanking Yuri’s head back harshly by his hair, he growled. “What was that, slut?”

 

Yuri cried out from the sudden pain, fissures of pleasure opening across his entire body. “Daddy-”

 

“No.” he said, sharp as a whip. “Bad boys like you don’t get to speak. It looks like my boy’s forgotten his place. You belong to me Yuri. No one else can ever have you, you’re mine, just mine, now and forever.” The words left Victor’s mouth in a rush, filled to the brim with barely restrained lust. The hand that wasn’t currently tangled in Yuri’s hair migrated to his neck. Elegant fingers wrapped around the column of his wet throat, nails lightly digging into the skin there. Yuri gasped, the pain turning him on further as evidenced by his now fully hard cock.

 

“You’ll have to be punished for saying such things, baby boy.” said Victor as he pressed down slightly, just enough to restrict his breathing a bit. “And to think that Daddy had planned on spoiling you rotten tonight.  Oh well…” Releasing the younger man, Victor pushed open the shower door.

 

“Dry yourself off and go wait for me on the bed, face down, ass in the air. Daddy needs to finish up before your punishment.”

 

Yuri nodded, eyes cast downwards. “Yes sir.” As he turned around, Victor’s hand caught his, holding him still for a moment. “Colour?” he asked, eyes filled with concern.

 

“Green.”

 

Victor exhaled, visibly relieved as he released him. As much as Yuri assured him over and over again that he knew their safewords, Victor never failed in making sure that he was ok, especially during some of their more intense scenes. Just another thing Yuri loved about his incredible boyfriend.

 

He obeyed Victor’s orders quickly, lying face down on their bed. After a few minutes, he heard Victor exit the bathroom, done with his shower.

 

“So well trained,” hummed Victor, pleased with the sight that greeted him. He leisurely walked to their closet, rummaging around for a bit until he found the box he was looking for. Yuri pressed his face further into the mattress, tempted to raise his head and see what Victor was doing, but he knew he'd be punished further if he did.

 

After a few agonizing minutes, Yuri felt a corner of the mattress dip as Victor sat down on it. He shivered as his hand travelled across his body, down the dips and curves of his back. Knowing what was coming next, he felt his body tense with anticipation, cock steadily leaking onto the bed.

 

“Love,” Victor’s stern voice broke through the tension filled silence. “Get over my knees.”

Yuri’s mind was blank as he obeyed Victor’s order, draping himself over Victor’s lap. The older man’s hard cock pressed up against him, a reminder that as put together as Victor seemed, he was definitely enjoying this as well. Yuri pretended to struggle in his hold, enjoying the way Victor held back his moans as the head of his sensitive cock brushed against him.

 

“Stay still,” he warned, pinning Yuri’s hands above his head, tying them together with his belt. “Daddy doesn’t want to punish you, baby. But bad boys like you need to learn their place. Don’t worry.” he said at Yuri’s quiet whimper. “After this is done, Daddy will spoil you rotten, alright?”

 

Yuri keened, going still as Victor ran a hand down his ass, lightly kneading the flesh there. “Hand or paddle?”

 

Yuri looked back at the bright pink paddle on the bed. So that’s what Victor was looking for earlier. But as much as he loved the feeling of the leather paddle on his skin, right now, he really wanted bright red handprints all over his ass, the marks a reminder of who he belonged to.

 

“Hand.”

 

Victor smiled. “As you wish.”

 

The first slap could barely be called that, more of a love tap really, but it still made Yuri flinch in surprise.

 

“Count.” said Victor, hand poised over his left cheek in preparation for the next strike.

 

“One” gasped the younger male, bound hands clenching the sheets tightly. Victor spanked him again, harder this time. Yuri cried out as the sweet pain coursed through him, needing more of it. He repositioned himself, arching his back so that Victor would have easier access to his ass.

 

“Two.” he breathed.

 

Victor continued, his strikes getting steadily harder each time. By the seventh strike, Yuri’s face was red, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. In between spanks, the silver haired man would knead and stroke his heated flesh, admiring the marks he left behind, sending tingles down Yuri’s already overloaded nerves. Each spank sent him rocking forward, the slight friction on his feeling heavenly on his neglected cock, which only got harder and harder, now dripping a continuous stream of precum onto the bed.

 

“Nine.” sniffed Yuri, burying his head in the comforter to muffle his now embarrassingly loud cries.

 

“Breathe baby, just one more.”

 

And with that, Victor delivered the final slap to Yuri’s hypersensitive ass, the sting of it making him sob. “T-Ten,” he whimpered.

 

“That’s it baby, shh, it’s over. I’m so proud of you.” whispered Victor soothingly, untying his hands before he turned Yuri over, laying him out properly on the bed, mindful of his stinging ass. “You did so well for me, so good for Daddy.”

 

Yuri could only whimper as Victor lavished him with soft kisses, wiping away his tears all while murmuring sweet praises into his skin. “Daddy, please…”

 

‘Yes baby?”

 

Yuri whined, wordless pleas falling from his lips.

 

“Just tell me what you want baby, Daddy wants to reward you now.”

 

“I-I want Daddy’s tongue.” he whispered.

 

Victor’s eyes widened remembering the heated promise he’d made Yuri a few days ago. “Of course my darling.” he said as he slid down the other’s body, gently pushing his legs apart. He growled hungrily as Yuri’s pink hole came into view, licking his lips hungrily.

 

“Oh love, you look delicious.” he rumbled. Getting up from the bed, he swiped the bottle of cherry flavoured lube that they’d been saving for a special occasion from the bedside table. In Victor’s mind, this definitely qualified as one.

 

Yuri could only watch, mouth agape as Victor drizzled the viscous pink liquid over his fingers before bringing them down to carefully rub his sensitive entrance. Yuri gasped as the cold lube touched his skin, goosebumps appearing all over his shivering thighs.

 

Victor greedily drank in all of Yuri’s reactions, from the way his pants turned into drawn out moans when Victor pushed just the tip of his index finger in him, to the way his toes curled when he used his other hand to draw mindless patterns on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. When he was finally satisfied, he spread the other’s legs, placing them over his shoulders. Yuri whined as Victor kissed his way up between his legs, tongue paying extra attention to the stretch marks crisscrossing his upper thighs.

 

As prepared as he thought he was, Yuri still couldn’t contain the absolutely filthy moan that left his lips as Victor lapped at his slick entrance. Shaking fingers tangled themselves in sterling hair, tugging slightly as he felt the other’s hot tongue flick across his hole, pushing it in for just a fraction of a second before retracting.

“Daddy-ah, please I-”

 

Yuri broke off with a squeal as Victor buried his face between his legs, practically making out with his ass. His back arched, legs tightening further around the other as the stars cleared from his field of vision. Breathing heavily, he looked down, his soul nearly leaving his body at the sight of Victor, eyes shut in concentration, kissing his hole before pushing his tongue as far inside him as it would go.

 

“Oh god, Vic- Daddy, more please I need-ah!” cried out Yuri, his cock almost impossibly hard at this point. His hips seemed to move on their own accord, following Victor’s talented tongue as it moved out of him, only to delve back in a moment later. The feeling of the wet muscle stroking his walls was indescribable, as was the mind blowing way Victor swept it over all of his sensitive spots. As much as Yuri wanted to bring himself to completion with his hand, the thought of Victor’s wish to make him come with just his tongue echoed in his mind. Keeping his fingers firmly anchored in his hair, Yuri focused on the building heat inside him, so close to exploding.

 

“Tastes so good,” mumbled Victor into the skin of Yuri’s thigh, wet lips placing a kiss there. “I could eat you out all night, love.”

 

“Please,” he whimpered, head falling back onto the pillows. He could practically feel his release within him, poised at the edge of a cliff. He just needed a little more- just a tiny push to send him free falling into unimaginable ecstasy.

 

Just then, Victor pulled back his tongue completely. But before Yuri could whine about the loss,  Victor closed his lips around his rim and _sucked._

 

Yuri screamed, actually screamed as he climaxed, eyes wide open but unseeing. His neglected cock shot stripes of white all over his abdomen, some even reaching his chin. Taking deep breath after deep breath to calm himself down, he slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Victor above him, looking unimaginably smug.

 

“Did my baby like that?” he asked, though if the expression on his face was anything to go by, he certainly knew the answer.

 

“Yes Daddy,” said Yuri, voice slightly hoarse. “I loved it.”

 

“That’s good baby.” Victor’s fingers hovered over the mess on Yuri’s torso, slowly covering themselves in his release. Once he was satisfied, Yuri watched as Victor brought his cum covered fingers up to his mouth, sucking them clean. The sight made his spent cock twitch, already preparing him for another round.

 

“Delicious as always.” said Victor, pulling his fingers out with a ‘pop’. “Wait here for a minute baby.”

Yuri eyes were fixed on Victor’s bare ass as he disappeared into the bathroom, only to emerge a minute later.

 

“You up for another round, love?” he asked, as he took his earlier position on the bed, breath now smelling of clean mint.

 

Yuri nodded, hands coming up to rest on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. “Wanna make Daddy feel good too.” he said softly.

 

“My precious boy is so sweet,” laughed Victor, before bringing their lips together. Yuri moaned as Victor slid his tongue past his lips, almost gently exploring his mouth. It didn’t take too long for the kiss to get heated though, as Victor’s neglected arousal demanded attention. Tilting the younger male’s head up, Victor captured the other’s tongue, sucking on it as he swallowed his moans.

 

Yuri still felt light headed from his earlier orgasm, content to simply lean back and let Victor lead. His noises of satisfaction spurred the older male on, little whines and keens escaping their joined lips. Victor’s hand snaked down between them, stroking Yuri’s gradually hardening length.

 

“Daddy please,” whined Yuri. “Don't tease, I need you inside me.”

 

“Your little ass really is greedy isn’t it?” said Victor, slapping his ass lightly. “Don't worry, Daddy will take care of you. Spread your legs for me baby.”

 

Yuri complied, settling in against the pillows as Victor wrapped his legs around his waist, positioning his hard cock outside his entrance.

 

“I don't think I can be gentle love.” he said, voice slightly unsteady.

 

“I don't want you to be.” breathed Yuri. “Please Daddy, I need you.”

 

“God Yuri, do you know what you do to me,” exhaled Victor as he pushed in, groaning at the warm wet heat surrounding his cock. “You feel so good baby, so good for Daddy. Do you like Daddy’s cock inside you?”

 

Yuri moaned as he nodded, too far gone to even speak. The stretch of Victor’s cock burned slightly even as relaxed as he was, but it was the best kind of pain. He clung onto Victor, nails digging into the flesh of his back as he fucked into him, starting with a fast pace.

 

“Ngh, so...full.” murmured Yuri, gasping every time Victor’s throbbing length slammed into his prostate. “Daddy fills me up so well.”

 

“Fuck,” swore Victor, grey hair falling over his eyes as he greedily drank in all of Yuri’s expressions. “Yuri, _my Yuri._ You look so beautiful like this baby-ah! So gorgeous, my Котенок, Милый мой. And- ah, I can’t believe you’re all mine.”

 

Victor’s affectionate words, spoken with the heat of passion behind them, went straight to Yuri’s heart. No matter how many times he heard Victor sing his praises, the effect they had on him never changed.

 

“Oh god,” whispered Yuri, feeling another burst of pleasure travel through him, cock twitching slightly. Victor’s thrusts got more and more erratic, his rhythm falling apart as they inched closer and closer to their respective peaks.

 

“Touch me. Please…”

 

Yuri almost came on the spot as he felt Victor’s elegant fingers wrap around his painfully hard cock, stroking it in time with their movements. His release was approaching rapidly, especially now as Victor pleasured him from both sides.

 

“Say my name Yuri.” growled Victor, a raging blue fire contained within his eyes. “Please.”

 

“Daddy-,”

 

“No baby, my name. Please say it Yuri, I need to hear you say it.” Victor’s voice broke on the last word, desperation seeping through the cracks, his normally ironclad sense of control, _shattered._

 

Feeling his orgasm edge closer and closer, Yuri held Victor close to him, so that his mouth was right next to the other’s ear.

 

“Vitya,” he whispered. “Victor, Victor, _Victor.”_

 

Victor moaned, eyes fluttering shut as goosebumps erupted all over his neck. Gripping the other’s hips tightly, he slammed in one final time, painting his insides white with streaks of come, teeth sinking into the other’s collarbone. Yuri loved the feeling of warmth spreading through his abdomen, clenching around Victor, guiding him through his orgasm. The sting of Victor’s teeth on him provided the final push that sent him flying over the edge, arching into his touch as he came, his release covering Victor’s palm.  

 

Yuri could only pant, his brain slowly emerging from its earlier lust filled fog. Victor fared no better, content to simply breathe against his neck, murmuring softly in Russian as he pressed several light kisses to his skin.

 

“How are you feeling, love?” he asked, pulling back to face Yuri. “Was I too rough, does anything hurt?”

 

“Vitya,” sighed Yuri, stroking the other’s sweat soaked hair. “I’m fine. More than fine actually, that was...”

 

“Amazing?” said the other, a shit eating grin on his face. “Mind blowing? Worth the wait?”

 

“All of the above.”

 

“How are you so perfect?” laughed Victor softly, before pressing their lips together in a chaste simple kiss. Gingerly extracting himself from the other, he moaned under his breath at the sight of his cum leaking from the other’s reddened entrance, pooling on the sheets.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

Yuri nodded, feeling slightly sweaty and gross now that his high had worn off. As he made to get up, the soreness in his lower abdomen made him wince slightly. Noticing this, Victor stepped in, sweeping him up in his arms.

 

“Victor!” protested Yuri.

 

“The least I can do is carry you love.” said Victor matter of factly, as he made their way to the bathroom, pushing the door open with his foot. “I was too rough on you, I’m sorry.”

 

“You weren’t,” said Yuri softly as Victor gently set him down in the shower, switching the water on. “Well, you were, but only because I wanted you to be. I trust you Vitya,” he said, fingers tracing down the other’s concerned face. “You’d never hurt me.”

 

“Doesn’t make the thought any less frightening.” said Victor. “Can you stand?”

 

Yuri nodded, leaning against his chest, eyes closed. He’d never been this relaxed before, the warm spray of water on his sore body as Victor gently cleaned him, stopping occasionally to press butterfly kisses onto his cheeks. By the time he was done, Yuri could barely keep his eyes open.

 

The rest of their shower passed by in a blur. Yuri could vaguely recall Victor drying him off before quickly changing their soiled bed sheets before wrapping him up in their duvet.

 

“Sleep now, my love.” he said, holding the other close. “I’m not leaving you again anytime soon.”

 

“Maybe you should.” said Yuri sleepily.

 

“Hm?”

 

“If this is the kind of reunion we get every time,” he yawned. “I could live with a few more separations.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me (＾▽＾)
> 
> Cry with me about these two/send me fic requests @ [**griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com**](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
